


Saving him

by AsunaFairy



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Randy March - Freeform, klaus goldstein - Freeform, shall we date? wizardess heart +
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaFairy/pseuds/AsunaFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is still haunted by the event that occurred six years ago. As a student with his friends Serge and Randy, and the time when he stumbled upon his good friend, Randy, petrified by a mistake Serge made. Though, he won’t admit it, he feels terrible about blaming Serge for the failure, and it seems as though this is the reason why he shuts out people. But, she saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving him

A magic light orb gave him the power and strength to press on with his work as the night began to pass by. Little by little, the dorm became quiet as all the boys made their way to bed. The Dorm Mother had warned Klaus not to stay up so late, but no one ever understood.

Though, he blamed his tiredness on Prefect duties and maintaining a perfect student report card, fiddling with his magic and inventing new tools. However, sleep eluded him, for every time he closed his eyes he remembered the scenes of tragedy in beautiful purple meadow. 

It happened six years ago. The day etched in his mind as the day he lost two friends and himself. One was petrified by a basilisk and the other ran away trying to find a way to undo the damage he’d done, and to that friend Klaus branded him a murderer. 

It was after this day he swore he’d not let a single person close to him, he’d become distant from socialising, distant from his family too and donned a new intense, harsh and brutally honest attitude, there was a time where he used to be as nice as his little brother. 

His father tore shreds off him that weekend, the ministry had to investigate the petrification situation out of no choice of the Headmaster, and his mother and two brothers were dumbfounded and still remain in the dark about what the problem and shouting was all about. 

Never had his father come down that hard on any of his sons before, but the disappointment in his father’s eyes were not to be forgotten, and he’d make a great Professor and detective to redeem his actions and regain the respect and trust from his father once more. 

However, deep inside his heart, he never told Elias because he wouldn’t handle his little brother growing disappointed with him too. He was Elias’s big brother and it was his duty, his responsibility to ensure that Elias was safe, happy and healthy, and that his magic and knowledge was useful for something – because he sure couldn’t save his friend.  
But, there was one person that somehow broke through the iron walls he built around him, and someone he almost lost because his nerves and body froze when trying to deactivate a magic barrier. It almost happened again, although this time he wasn’t to blame, but the fact that the memories of six years ago had rendered him powerless awakened anger he had for himself – she almost died!

Randy March, or Serge Durandal, had returned and helped him, the same culprit responsible for the petrification of the real Randy March. He hadn’t developed a sense of maturity but understood that moment Klaus couldn’t break the barrier. To make things more awkward, the pink-haired goof was now Klaus’s roommate. He can’t let Serge know about his nightmares.

Now, there he sat, staring at the pages of text with a blank and tired face. It was just ink splattered over the page not a cluster of sentences that he could absorb, his tiredness made him feel stupid. Hopelessly studying, he rose from his seat and brewed his third maybe fourth pot of black tea.

//

The following morning the tiredness had angered him, and he wasn’t in the mood for games or dealing with the stupidity of others. Elias spoke to him that morning, but his brother’s words were more a babbling mess than a well-spoken speech. 

“Leave me alone,” unable to process any words at all he bid his brother a harsh farewell, to the surprise of Elias.

In his office, the fake Randy March and his stuffed animal familiar Taffy were performing another experiment and were disturbingly loud. Though, Klaus had learnt by now to block out noise around him. 

“You look terrible,” a small voice spoke above him and played with his golden hair.

“I’m fine,” he grumbled not lifting an eyelid from the papers in front of him. 

He knew the small and soft voice, it was the voice of the one person who had smashed through the walls he built to shield his soul and heart from anymore torture and torment. It infuriated him for some reason this morning.

“Did you get any sleep?” she pestered, though he knew how horrible he probably looked and she loved him and was only concerned with his health.

As he was going to respond, his old acquaintance, slid up beside her side and started to flirt with her in a way that made Klaus twice as angry.

“Please, please, please, just this once,” he begged Klaus’s girlfriend for a kiss and claimed it to be part of his experiment. He held her hand but she quickly pulled it away and cheerfully smiled and suggested that Randy kiss Taffy for the experiment.

Internally, Klaus smiled though a spark of jealously howled inside his bones. But, he was so tired, that not even the papers in front of him made any sense at all.

“Hey Randy, could you maybe leave us alone for a minute?” her request caught the two men off guard, but Randy was aware of the innuendo here and vacated the room with little Taffy chasing after him.

She locked the door behind the cotton-candy haired man and his little familiar, and turned to Klaus, looking dreadfully tired and exhausted.

Gently, she lowered the papers down in front of him, ignoring his protests and sat on his lap. 

“You need to sleep. I know it’s hard to, but you’ve got to,” her tone was worried as he looked away from her with a fury sparked in him.

“I’m not tired,” he would hide his true feelings all the time, but after dating for this long, she could see straight through him.

She lifted herself of his lap, and gently tugged on his arms for him to follow her. He embraced her and she let him cuddle into her. Not disconnecting her gaze at him, she lured him to the three-seater dark brown cotton sofa and crashed onto the soft cushions with him on top of her. She held him close as he embraced her, his arms wrapped around her body and her arms wrapped around him in the warmest of embraces.

The feeling of her warmth and tenderness sent waves of affectionate through his body and soothed all the negative energy that haunted him from the past. Whenever she was around, a weight lifted off his shoulders and the tension disappeared – it felt like she was healing him every day. 

She did know what happened six years ago, and knew that he froze and stumbled when he couldn’t break the barrier to save her, and he thought she’d dump him and hate him forever, but here she was, saving him. 

He buried his face into her neck, he felt his consciousness slip away. Tilting her head to the side, she placed a kiss on his forehead and her fingers played with his hair as he laid on top of her beginning to drift off into a slumber. His soft snoring and even breathing made her heart flutter; it was so rare to see him this adorable.

“I love you Klaus, don’t ever forget that,” she whispered into his ear, kissed his cheek, and began to sing to pass the time. 

Her angelic voice made him smile as he dreamed, and for once his dream didn’t turn into a nightmare, it was a pleasant memory replaying in his mind.

Randy used his magic to unlock the Prefect’s door and noticing the dozing Klaus, a rare sight even for him, he quietly continued the paper work Klaus had sitting on his desk – it was the least he could do for all the he had put his friend through.

Hours passed and eventually Asana fell asleep cradled under his sleeping body, and missed an entire day of classes that Randy had excused her for as she nurtured the man she loved so dearly.


End file.
